


Meet the Collars

by potstickersss



Series: Modern Salem [12]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mama Collar is the captain of the ship, Meeting the Parents, Raelle and Scylla are dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: Scylla has no idea that Raelle, her girlfriend of six months, is the daughter of her ruthless Forensics Professor. Said Professor who seems to dislike her for no reason. She is in for a shock when its time to meet the parents.Pure fluff.This is all No Powers Modern AU and the first of hopefully many one/two-shots for this series.
Relationships: Edwin Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Edwin Collar/Willa Collar, Raelle Collar & Edwin Collar, Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar & Willa Collar, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Willa Collar & Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Modern Salem [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761226
Comments: 33
Kudos: 353





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> No angst because I still can't deal with that finale, so here is a bunch of fluff.
> 
> please drop a kudos or comment if you enjoy, and if you have any prompts for this little universe I have created I am willing to incorporate them.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Scylla has never been happier.

She is at the top of her class at school, has a gorgeous and incredibly loving girlfriend, and she has just learned that she is not going to be an intern at her job any longer. Her boss is hiring her as an apprentice after her last semester, which ends in two months and then she is hopefully off to medical school for another four years.

Her life has never been better, and she finally feels in control of the path she is on. So when Raelle asked her to meet her parents for the first time, she didn't hesitate. Nothing could ruin the high she is on, except maybe coming face to face with the woman who singlehandedly could destroy her future.

"Mom, this is Scylla Ramshorn, my girlfriend. Scylla, this is my mom Willa Collar," Raelle says with a broad smile looking between both women and Scylla has to paste a polite smile on her face when Raelle looks at her expectantly.

"Hello, Mrs. Collar. It's very nice to meet you."

"You as well, dear. Why don't you two head upstairs, and Raelle can show you the guest room? Dinner is in ten minutes," Willa says with a smile, and Scylla nods, allowing Raelle to pull her away, Willa's gaze piercing Scylla's back until they turn the corner leading to the stairs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Raelle whispers as soon as they are out of earshot of her mother, and Scylla nods quickly, sending her a brief smile.

"Yes, of course."

"Scyl."

Scylla's smile drops, and she swallows as Raelle's gaze pierces hers, and she knows she isn't getting out of this. Raelle knows her better than anyone. She knows all about her past and what happened to her parents. They have no secrets. So Scylla isn't surprised that Raelle can tell something is off.

"Not here," Scylla murmurs, and Raelle nods quickly before linking their fingers together and pulling Scylla up the stairs and into her bedroom.

As soon as the door shuts behind Scylla Raelle is pulling her close, looping her arms around Scylla's waist, their heads naturally resting against each other.

"What's going on, beautiful? You were so excited before we got here," Raelle says, nudging Scylla's nose with her own and Scylla smiles softly.

"I was."

"Then what is it? Did I do something?"

Scylla shakes her head and immediately grips the front of Raelle's sweatshirt with both hands, tugging her closer when Raelle starts to pull back.

"No. No, you are perfect. It's just I wasn't expecting your mom. I didn't make the connection, and I really should have, and now I don't know how to feel and-"

"Hey, slow down. What connection?" Raelle asks, cupping Scylla's face, and Scylla sucks in a deep breath.

"That substitute professor I was telling you about, who has taken over for Izadora? The one who I swear is out to get me?" Scylla whispers, and Raelle nods slowly, searching Scylla's gaze. "Rae, she's your mom. I am failing your mother's class! And if I don't pass it, I don't graduate. If I don't graduate, I don't get that promotion, and if I don't get that promotion, then my chances of getting into medical school are slim. That apprenticeship is the biggest advantage I have."

Raelle's eyes widen, and Scylla watches as she steps back and, after a few tense seconds, releases a loud laugh. Raelle honest to god howls with laughter. She laughs so hard she hunches over and braces her hands on her knees, and Scylla can only stare in bewilderment.

She has no idea how her crisis can be so funny.

"Raelle!" Scylla yells, shoving her shoulder when Raelle shows no sign of stopping and that only makes Raelle laugh harder.

"I'm sorry," Raelle wheezes, sucking in deep breaths to calm herself, but then another bubble of laughter erupts when she sees the near pout on Scylla's face and the glare she is trying to send her. "Babe, you have nothing to be worried about, I swear."

"What? Of course, I do! Your mother has failed every single assignment I have handed in. All of them I have put weeks of effort into and every single time it's a fail. Forensics is the hardest class I have, and I can't seem to get ahead. And now she knows I am dating you! That is going to ruin my chances even further. She's going to hate me; this whole situation is a disaster!"

"Scyl, babe, you need to relax. My mom is never going to hate you," Raelle says, placing her hands on Scylla's shoulders to stop her from pacing.

"What? Yes, she will."

"No way. She adores you. I have told her so much about you; she has been begging me for months to introduce you two formally. I waited this long to make sure you would be comfortable with it before springing the idea on you. She is obsessed with you. She asks about you all the time, hell I feel like she wants to see you more than me at times. Trust me when I say my mother does not hate you."

"So she has known this whole time," Scylla says bluntly, and Raelle winces with a sheepish grin.

"Kind of?"

"So my assignments?"

"That I can't say for sure, but I think she has been testing you. She only does that with the students she likes, I promise. If the student stops trying after a few bad marks, then she knows they are less likely to succeed in the program. But the ones who give everything even after being rejected continuously, those people are the ones who earn her respect and generally a recommendation letter at the end. You aren't failing Scylla; my mom is challenging you to be better. She wants you to push yourself and expand your skills. Did you even look at your overall mark, or have you been too focused on the individual assignments? I bet those assignments aren't even worth ten percent of your grade put together," Raelle explains, and Scylla frowns as she thinks over the past two months.

"I haven't looked. I was just so worried I wasn't getting more than fifty percent on anything I handed in. There is so much pressure to get high grades I've been struggling to figure out what I did wrong. I've never received a mark less than an eighty-five percentile. I always make sure to work hard on everything."

"I know. That's one of the things I adore most about you. You are so goal-oriented and determined. You are intelligent, and you always make sure to work hard to improve your learning. It's inspiring, Scyl; I don't know how you do it. And my mom sees that. You are her favourite out of all the students she teaches. I would never lie about that."

"If you're sure," Scylla whispers, and Raelle sends her a lopsided grin.

"One thousand percent sure babe. You are already in my mom's good graces either way. Ever since I told her that you are the one who got me to buckle down and study for once she has liked you. My grades have never been higher. When I showed her, she thought I had either paid someone to do my work or had cheated off of someone."

Scylla chuckles and presses a gentle kiss to Raelle's lips, hooking her fingers through Raelle's belt loops to tug her closer.

"You always underestimate yourself, and that is what holds you back. You are so smart, and when given the right tools and support, there is nothing that can hold back that genius brain of yours."

"Flatterer. You feel better now?" Raelle asks, and Scylla nods, capturing Raelle's lips for another lingering kiss.

"Much. Thank you. You always know how to calm me down."

"Anytime beautiful. Now, are you ready for dinner?"

"Lead the way, Collar."


	2. Two

Dinner is awkward. Even after Raelle giving Scylla that pep talk, she is on edge. Because now she knows Professor Collar _likes_ her. That may just be worse than her hating her. That is far more pressure added to her shoulders. What if she says something wrong, and Willa realizes she is not worth the praise or the pedestal she has placed her on?

"Anyone up for dessert?" Edwin asks, and Scylla finally peers up from where she is fiddling with her fork that sits at the side of her plate. Edwin starts collecting the dishes, and Scylla is quick to help.

"Let me help you with that, sir," Scylla says, standing with both hers and Raelle's plates in hand, and Edwin pauses, looking from Scylla to Raelle, his lips quirking up.

"Sir? Now that is something I could get used to," he jokes, sending the pair a wink.

"Dad," Raelle says, trying to be stern, but her smile ruins the effect. Scylla grins to herself as she continues to collect their glasses and cutlery.

"Raelle Collar, why on earth are you just sitting there? I raised you with better manners than that. Get that butt in gear missy," Willa orders and Raelle is quick to jerk into action, she stands and takes the glasses from Scylla and then taking the empty pasta bowl from the center of the table.

"Rae, with me. We are going to tackle these dishes Collar style," Edwin says, motioning with his head towards the kitchen and Raelle nods, leading Scylla to the sink so they can place everything on the counter ready to be washed.

"I can help with the dishes. I don't mind," Scylla offers, and Edwin shakes head.

"No way. You are our guest. And Rae here needs a refresher on how to clean a dish. From what I saw last time I was in that campus house, there hasn't been much use for dishes. Not with all those takeout containers littering the place."

Edwin ruffles Raelle's hair as he passes to head back to the dining room, and Scylla chuckles when Raelle pouts, trying to smooth out her hair.

"It is a disaster. I'm surprised High Atlantic hasn't just hired a cleaning crew to throw out everything and anything."

"Oh, I think she is getting to that point. But that's when I pull out my Libba card. She can't say no to that girl, and no matter how mad or how far along into lecturing me she is, one look at Libba in a sleeveless shirt, and she loses her train of thought," Raelle says with a smug grin, and Scylla rolls her eyes.

"You are using Swythe to avoid cleaning? And she just goes along with it?"

"Oh yeah. Libba's now on speed dial. I don't even have to pull my phone out of my pocket now, I've got it down to a science. She just hears Bellweather yelling and comes right over. It's hilarious. It's like a Pavlov experiment or something."

Scylla has to bite back a laugh as she watches the unadulterated glee that spreads across her girlfriend's face.

"And let me guess, the treat in this little experiment is Bellweather," Scylla says and Raelle winks.

"You got it."

"I'm in love with a dork," Scylla sighs and Raelle laughs, looping her arms around Scylla's waist to tug her forward.

"And I'm in love with a genius. Match made in heaven, don't you think?"

"We'll see after these dishes if you are worthy. I can't be with a slob. No way," Scylla teases and Raelle gasps, placing a hand on her chest.

"Are you doubting my dishwashing skills Ms. Ramshorn?"

"That is exactly what I am doing, Ms. Collar. Now get to it. I want those dishes sparkling clean or no dessert for you."

Raelle narrows her eyes and searches Scylla's face. "Dessert dessert, or are we talking _dessert_?"

Heat immediately fills Scylla's cheeks, and she is quick to shove Raelle's shoulder for that innuendo.

"Why do you always have to make innocent statements I say into something dirty?" Scylla questions as Raelle laughs.

"Because it makes you blush which is so cute because whenever we are in bed-"

A throat clearing from the doorway cuts off whatever Raelle was about to say, and Scylla's face is definitely on fire now. Willa walks into the kitchen, and Raelle laughs awkwardly, shuffling closer to Scylla, wrapping a strong arm around Syclla's waist.

"Hey mom, uh we were just-"

"I don't need an explanation. I just came in to steal away Scylla. We have a lot to talk about," Willa says, and Raelle's eyes widen.

"Mom, no."

"Mom, yes," Willa mocks, and Scylla can't stop herself from laughing. "Baby picture time!"

Willa reaches for Scylla and gently pulls her from Raelle's grasp, and Raelle is helpless to stop them when Edwin comes in and forces her to start the dishes allowing Willa to escape with Scylla into the living room.

"I've had these albums ready for months. As soon as Raelle came home for the weekend after your first date, I knew it was only a matter of time before she brought you here. She was so infatuated after a week I've never seen her like that before. It was honestly cute how she managed to sneak you into a conversation, no matter the topic. Scylla this, Scylla that," Willa says, and Scylla blushes as she sits next to Willa watching as she reaches under the coffee table and pulls out a massive photo album off the built-in shelf.

"She wasn't the only one. I think I talked Anacostia's ear off about her long before that date and long after. I still do."

"And your parents? How do they feel about Raelle?" Willa asks, flipping open the album, and Scylla takes a deep breath.

"I think they would have loved her. Raelle definitely would have had them wrapped around her finger in the first minute of meeting of that I have no doubt. But um, Anacostia is my adoptive mother; she took me in when I was sixteen after my parents passed. She hasn't met Raelle yet."

Willa's focus immediately turns to Scylla, who is nervously tugging at the hem of her shirt. She is waiting for the inevitable pity that comes her way after someone learns about her parents.

"She does have that charming quality to her, doesn't she?" Willa finally says after a few seconds, and Scylla looks up sharply in surprise. "She gets that from her father. He has always been such a gentleman and so smooth. I swear he taught her his secrets when he learned she was interested in girls."

Scylla releases a chuckle and nods, her tight grip on her shirt loosening, and Willa places a gentle hand on her knee smiling kindly.

"I lost my parents young as well. I know better than to say sorry, and I know the pity is the worst. I empathize with your loss, and I will never pity you. And I know Raelle would never either."

"Thank you. And Raelle took it rather well. Didn't even say sorry, just hugged me tight and told me if I were willing to take her, she would love to pay her respects and to thank them for gifting the world with me. I took her to their grave the next day," Scylla whispers, a lump in her throat, and Willa smiles wistfully.

"Edwin was much the same."

"Sometimes, I think she is too charming. It's kind of unfair how smooth she can be."

Willa laughs and nods her agreement. "I'm convinced they don't know it half the time. It's just in their nature to be so kind and attentive."

"I can see that."

"But from what I have heard, you are quite charming yourself," Willa teases, and Scylla scoffs.

"Hardly."

"I don't know, helping a drunk person get home safely can be quite charming. Especially when at the time it was twenty minutes out of your way."

"That was just the right thing to do," Scylla argues, and Willa hums.

"Often, the most charming acts are those of kindness."

Scylla thinks that over and she finds it's true. All the times she found Raelle charming was when she was doing something kind. Opening the door for her or a stranger, carrying Scylla's bag when she notices her struggling under the weight, hell even one time she pulled over to help an elderly lady with a flat tire.

"I guess you're right. I didn't think of it like that."

"Not many realize. We think the most basic acts of kindness are charming because there seems to be a lack of it in the world these days."

Scylla nods and lets her focus return to the photo album now open to the first page. "May I?" She asks, motioning to the photos and Willa is quick to hand it to her.

"You're the first of her girlfriends to see these," Willa says casually after a few minutes of Scylla flipping through the pages and running her fingers of the face of a baby Raelle, who by two had a headful of messy blonde curls.

Scylla pauses when Willa's words finally register, and she looks up quickly.

"Really?"

"There were only two before you, but I never thought much of them. Neither one treated Raelle well. Both too absorbed in themselves and didn't care to put in the effort when meeting us. So I didn't bother with offering to show them these pictures. I knew they were not going to last. Raelle ended up dumping each of them generally two weeks after."

"Oh," Scylla whispers, looking down at the pictures once more and smiling when she sees a picture of Raelle with cake smeared across her face and in her hair, the blue frosting covering her hands and table. The cake in front of her has a number three candle stuck in the middle and a clear indent where Raelle shoved her face into it.

"You're the best one for her, Scylla. Never doubt that. I've never seen her so happy or so invested in her future. She never had goals. I know she only went to university because she thought that was what Edwin and I wanted, but she was only doing it to pass the time. But now she knows what she wants. Raelle is excelling in her classes and genuinely loves her program. I'm not saying that without you, she could not have done that, but I am saying you inspired her, and that is a beautiful thing to see. If you knew her back in high school, you would understand just how much of a positive impact you have been on her. She was never confident in herself and didn't see a future that didn't involve the military because she thought that was all she would be good for. So I want to say I am eternally grateful for you, Scylla. You have done so much for my baby girl, and you don't even realize it. You are such a blessing."

Scylla can only stare at Willa, her chin trembling and tears stinging her eyes. She never imagined she could reciprocate all that Raelle has done for her, but here Willa is saying she has pulled Raelle to her feet and helped her stand tall on her own. She's Raelle's light just as Raelle is hers.

"I thought you hated me," Scylla blurts after a minute, and Willa tilts her head, a bewildered expression crossing her face.

"What on earth would make you think that?"

"In class. I keep failing the assignments even after working on each one for weeks to try and do better, but it never worked. So I thought maybe you just despised me for an unknown reason. And then when I saw you today and learned that you are Raelle's mother, I thought for sure that was going to make it worse. Forensics is my hardest class, and if I don't pass it this year, then I won't graduate."

"Oh, honey, no. You are not even close to failing. You have the highest mark in the class," Willa says, covering Scylla's hand with her own and Scylla frowns.

"What? But my assignments..."

"I don't count those on the final. They are to help me understand who needs more guidance and who is grasping the material. If you did poorly, it is just my way of giving helpful criticism. Nothing more. I purposefully make it difficult to challenge my students. It helps you think outside of the box because when it comes down to being in the field, that is what you will need to do. You won't have a textbook on hand with all the answers. You will need to trust your gut and your knowledge to make the correct decision. I apologize if I hadn't made that clear in the beginning, I never wanted to cause you such anxiety. It's just a helpful tool, that is all."

"Oh god, I feel like an idiot," Scylla says with a huff of laughter and Willa chuckles.

"You are far from being an idiot. You are my brightest student. And no matter your relationship with Raelle, I would never let that affect my judgement of your academic work. That is completely separate. It would be unprofessional if I let that influence me."

"I know I shouldn't have thought that I just panicked, and Raelle tried to tell me earlier practically everything you just did, but I didn't really believe it."

"No need to apologize. I understand the nerves of meeting the parents. I can't imagine what you must have been feeling when you learned that your Professor is your girlfriend's mother," Willa says with a chuckle, and Scylla shakes her head.

"I think my heart stopped for a good five seconds when you opened the door."

Willa laughs brightly, and Scylla joins in just as Raelle walks into the room.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing important, honey. But I was just about to show Scylla your bath photos," Willa teases and Raelle freezes.

"No. Nope. Scyl hand me the book," Raelle demands, and Scylla is quick to hug the photo album to her chest.

"No way. This is like a rite of passage for me as your girlfriend. You can't deprive me of this experience."

"Like hell, I can't. Hand it over," Raelle says, stalking towards Scylla, and she jumps up from her seat and runs around the couch to put distance between them.

"Scylla..."

Ignoring Raelle's warning Scylla continues to inch back towards the sliding doors that are a few feet to her left, Raelle matching her step for step.

After a tense moment, Scylla bolts and Raelle shouts after her, but Scylla only laughs loudly and runs out onto the deck and launches herself off the steps and onto the grass barefoot.

"Scylla!" Raelle bellows, running after her and Scylla grins to herself.

"Too slow, Collar!"

Never in her life did Scylla think she would be being chased around a backyard by her significant other, let alone have one. Especially after her parents' deaths. But somehow Raelle Collar wormed her way into her heart and continuously makes her forget about that pain, and Scylla knows for sure that she is the one for her.

She will marry this girl one day. But for now, she needs to see these photos.


End file.
